Animal Spirits
by Pronzo
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are preparing for the coming Winter war, however strange sightings of a mysterious figure have been running amuck in town, until one night when Rukia meets it and learns of it's plan's for Ichigo, and herself. Future lemons possible...
1. first sighting

_**Ok well this is my first fan fiction so rate nicely please!**_

* * *

As Rukia walked alongside the river she began to think about the last 2 years that seemed to be ages ago. Back when Ichigo rescued her from execution, and Hueco Mundo, not to

mention the coming winter war that was bound to be the bloodiest battle yet. She sighed and thought to herself, while staring at the ice covered river. "It really is something isn't it?"

Rukia froze and twisted her head around to meet amber. She smiled and turned back towards the river. "You know Ichigo, if you're going to pop out of nowhere then at least have the

ability to say hello." A tiny vain popped out from ichigo's neck. "Are you going to take that back midget, or am I going to have to beat the shit out of yah?" Rukia suddenly disappeared in

the speed of a wink, and then reappeared behind Ichigo. "You shouldn't be making such comments when you're so close to the river Ichigo" and with that Rukia pushed him onto the ice

and walked away as Ichigo struggled to his feet. Rukia sighed and chuckled softly to herself "I bet his hair could melt that ice". She was just about to make another remark until her

phone went off. Rukia grabbed it and flipped it open. 3 blinking dots appeared on the screen causing Rukia to crank her head back towards Ichigo, "Ichigo we got company!" Ichigo was

next to her in an instant as they ran alongside each other down the street. "Ichigo, this way" They ran with great speed down a dark alley and made a sharp left into a child's park. There

in the middle of the park were 3 hollows. Rukia readied her sword as she stepped into the park, but before she could see what had happened all 3 of the hollows suddenly disappeared

from her sight. "What the hell?" Rukia blinked and tried to make sense of what had just happened. She turned towards Ichigo and saw he had the same stunned expression as herself

"What the hell is going on?! Where did those 3 hollows disappear to? As she turned her head back towards where the hollows where standing only moments ago she saw something

staring back at her with piercing eyes, glistening white fur, and 2 front teeth hanging from the side of the figures mouth. However just as she began to process this strange being's

features, it disappeared out of sight. She starred hard into the space where she had just seen the being straining her eyes trying to figure out if what she had just seen was real. "What

was that thing? It wasn't a hollow nor was it a shiginami. Was it an Espada?" She blinked a few more times before finally telling herself that it was only a hallucination before turning

around to tell Ichigo that they were leaving and done for the night. As she walked up the stairs at the Kurosaki Clinc, she couldn't help but think about the strange creature she saw in

the park that day. Rukia walked down the length of the hallway before stopping infront of a door with a little number 15 hanging from the top. "I wonder if Ichigo say it too.." she was just

opeing the door when she say a shirt go flying across the floor. Rukia watched through the crack through the door as Ichigo walked around his room with no shirt on. Before she realized

it she was looking over his body in amazement. His flowing orange locks, his rock hard abdomen, his slender thighs and his..."Rukia found herself blushing at the next thought and quickly

closed the door. "What am I thinking?!" Rukia sighed and sat by the door trying to hide her deep red blush from sight.

"Are properations ready?"

" Of coarse they are boss, why would you think elsewise"

"Sorry, your right..."

" Hey I was just joking boss, your call"

"Right, the mission is clear. Capture Kuchki Rukia"

**___________________________________________________________________________ **

_**Ohhhh who was that talking at the end??!?! Well your just gonna have to wait to find out. Sorry that this chapter was the shortest chapter on the entire website. If I get a few reviews I will continue to upload chapters and they will be much longer. This was just the Prologue anyways. Please tell me what you thought and until the next time I upload, have a great summer!!!! :D**_


	2. A average day?

**Yeah! I got some reviews, so I'm going to post the 1****st**** chapter. Hope you guys like it!! :D Sorry about the long wait.**

* * *

Rukia woke up to a loud bang while getting ready for school the next morning. As she opened the door to figure out what it was, she saw Ichigo on the floor with a huge bump

emerging from his head. She walked over to him and looked down with a bit of a smirk, "How clumsy can you be? You're worse than a five year old when it comes to falling out of

bed." Ichigo immediately sprang up to tower over the petite shiginami. "What did you say midget?" Ichigo was back on the floor at the word midget. "When you're able to move

again, come down stairs" Rukia laughed as she left Ichigo foaming at the mouth rolling around trying not to let out a yelp of agony. She could hear Ichigo cussing as she walked

down the stairs. "Today is going to be fun" she laughed once more at the thought of him having trouble walking for the next few days. As she pushed the door open to leave she

noticed something strange. Across the street was an empty house that had been abandoned for who knows how long. She stared at one of the windows that seemed to have a

crack in it that wasn't there before, "Most of been some stupid kids" she thought. She watched it until Ichigo came flying out the window from his room. "Rukia we got to go or

we're going to be late." Rukia nodded and took one final glance back at the abandoned home then turned around to catch up with Ichigo. Rukia laughed slightly as she noticed

Ichigo struggling to walk. "I knew it!" She thought as a smirk appeared across her face. When they finally entered the school yard, the bell rang with a loud buzz. Ichigo and Rukia

looked at each other with panicked faces before both of them went into hyper drive to reach their first class before the second bell rang. She and Ichigo just made it in no time to

spar as they jumped into their seats to listen to the lecture that their teacher had planned for today. As the boring lecture finally began to end, Rukia decided to spend the last hour

drawing her famous Chappy drawings. Ichigo noticed this and sighed with agony. She would be forcing him to judge her drawings and would probably end up on the floor again.

"Maybe I should wear shin guards from now on" he looked down at his now swelling shin and realized that a huge burse had formed around the spot where Rukia had slaughter

his leg. "Or maybe a freaking bullet proof vest!" He sighed and looked down at his notebook, filled with useless notes about who knows what. "At least the bell is about to ring."

Ichigo stared at the clock as the seconds become minutes and the minutes became hours. He wondered if school clocks had a special ability to slow time down to have another

way to torcher the students waited for their freedom from this hell hold. As the bell finally rang all the students began to leave the classroom all screaming and yelling "party at

my place" or "see ya at the club tonight". Rukia watched in curiosity as thousands of danger hungry teenagers ran out of the school yard in happiness and joy. Rukia met Ichigo

at their usual Ron De Vu point and they began to walk back together. Ichigo suddenly chuckled, "well that was one hell of a week, don't ya think?" Rukia stared back at him and

nodded with a slight yawn creeping up her throat. "A boring one, to be exact." As they approached the front door of the Kurosaki clinic, Rukia couldn't help but keep from looking

back at the cracked window in the deserted house across the street. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The crack in the window had grown. It looked like someone, or something had

jumped through it. She looked down on the gravel road and noticed that tiny bits of glass overpopulated the hard ground. They shined in the sunlight from the falling sun and

reveled all the colors of the rainbow on each shard. Rukia wondered what could have made such a massive hole in the now broken window. "Maybe it was a dog…" She shrugged

it off and continued walking into the clinic. Dinner that night was somewhat amusing. Rukia blushed as she recalled the main topic of discussion, it had started off with a normal

question of how was school then suddenly went to the topic of why, "Ichigo hadn't became a man yet", so to say. She remembered how Ichigo punched his father square flat in the

nose, and how his dad told him he was a sissy, which of coarse, Ichigo answered to with another punch to his old man. "This is going to be one long weekend", she muttered as

she walked up to Ichigo's room. Ichigo watched as Rukia entered his room. He noticed how her hair glistenedin the moon light and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes glowed with

radiating beauty as she made her way over to his closet."Wait?! Why am I thinking like that she's like 152 years old!" Ichigo began to blush then noticed Rukiawas starring back

at him with confusing. Ichigo's blush darkened as he quickly picked up a magazine to hide his crimson red face. "This is going to be one long weekend" He thought while his blush

began to fade away.

_"Boss, that was close. She almost discovered us…"_

_"Keep it down will yeah, your big mouth almost gave us away"_

_"……sorry boss…..but anyways…what do we do now?"_

"You, don't do anything. You will remain here until I say so. I will personally confront Miss Kuchiki…"

* * *

** Ok there is chapter 1 for ya!! I'm already working on the 2nd chapter so I should be out a little sooner than this one!! Thank again for the reviews!! :D**


	3. A walk in the park

**Ok here is chapter 2, you finally get to meet some new beings. :D**

* * *

Rukia had gotten up early that morning. She had decided that a nice cold morning, fall walk would help wake her up. As she walked down the side walk she began thinking about

what lay ahead. "The winter war is going to be so brutal; there will defiantly be numerous casualties." Rukia's fists clenched together at this single thought. She couldn't imagine

what life would be like without any of her friends; especially Ichigo. She also thought about what life would be like after the winter war. What would become of Ichigo and his

friends? Would she have to return to Soul Society? Or would Azien rule both the human world and the Soul Society. "I've got to calm down" she sighed once more before turning a

corner that led to a park with a little playground. She started to walk past it when she noticed something unusual. There were no birds anywhere near the park, and the wind had

suddenly gone quiet. She continued walking with a bit of caution. Her steps started to become longer strides and her heart pounded in her chest. She was almost at the entrance to

the park and she was almost in a full gallop. "Something's not right, it's too quiet." Rukia stopped at the park's entrance and looked around. She walked through the entrance and

stopped in the very center of the park, before continuing her way through the park's grounds. She noticed something weird about one tree and walked over to it. "Why is there ice

one this tree….it's more than 60 degrees outside? Suddenly a loud snapping sound rang from behind her. Rukia turned her head around without hesitation. The next thing she

knew, she was starring into the eyes of the same white being she had seen before.

* * *

Ichigo stretched and yawned as he emerged from his bed. It had been a long night with all of Kon's ruckus about how he was being deprived of love from Rukia. Rukia was the

first to answer to this annoyance by throwing Kon into a garbage can and putting three humungous books on top to keep the lid shut. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk about that.

Rukia was sometimes as brutal as him when it came to Kon. Ichigo laid a hand on his head as he yawned one more time before leaving his room and entering the bathroom, but

before he could even turned on the shower, he noticed something odd. He returned to his room and opened the closet. Rukia was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Rukia starred at the white being with fear in her eyes. This creature was on all fours yet it almost towered over her. It had a long slick tail that was pure white at the very tip. All

four of its gigantic paws had humungous claws that looked like they could slice through steel. Its entire body was lean and well built. All of its muscles could be seen through its

thick beatify white fur and it had the same scowl as Ichigo possessed. It had two teeth hanging from the sides of its mouth and white whiskers that were somewhat short but still

straight. It had started to snow and the entire park was covered in a thick white blanket. Rukia realized what this being was and quickly grabbed her zanpaktou. She watched as

the giant cat being starred back at her with ice cold gray eyes and an intense posture. She didn't have time to think before it suddenly leaped at her with its huge claws reaching

out at her. She grabbed her zanpaktou and rolled out of the way before realizing what was going on. She looked at the giant cat as it struggled on top of something and then was

thrown off into a tree. A yelp escaped the cat's throat before it hit the ground with a loud thud. Rukia looked back at the other figure and realized who it was. "Ichigo!" Ichigo

stood there with Zangetsu in his hands and a deep scowl on his face. "Same old Ichigo" Rukia thought as she started recovering to her feet. As Rukia began to get up she heard a

loud roar from where the cat had landed and saw hatred in its now white eyes. It suddenly lunged forward at Ichigo and raked its claws across his chest leaving three bloody

gashes running down his abdomen. Ichigo shouted out in agony as waves of pain raked through his body. The white ground beneath him had become stained red due to the

crimson blood pouring out of his wounds and his vision was beginning to blur. Rukia's heart skipped a beat as she watched the giant cat rear up on its hind legs and lung at Ichigo

again. Ichigo was prepared this time and flash stepped out of the way before the creature could land another deadly blow. Ichigo repapered above the gigantic cat and swung his

sword downwards. It sliced through the creatures shoulder and down through its muscular arm. Blood sprayed everywhere as the cat yelped in pain and jumped backwards. The

once white battlefield was now covered in crimson red blood as both opponents locked eyes on each other. The cat let out a low growl as it began to circle Ichigo. Ichigo held his

blade in a defensive position as he prepared for another attack. Blood continued to pour from his wounds and he knew that if he didn't finish off this creature fast that he would be

the one on the ground dying. "And it looks like that's the same for you." Ichigo thought, as he starred at the bloody cat like creature. The cat stopped circling around Ichigo and

hunched back before it was in the air again aiming right at Ichigo's head with its deadly claws. A long ringing sound boomed through the park as claws met metal between the two

opponents. Ichigo grounded his feet into the dirt as the large cat pushed downwards on his blade. "Fuck you weigh a ton!" Ichigo yelled out as the cat used his weight to push

Ichigo down to the ground. Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo got pinned down by the gigantic beast, "Shit!!" Rukia started running towards the two fighting beings and began to

shout. Ichigo struggled underneath the beast as it began to raise its gigantic paw. "Damn it!" Ichigo waited for the killing blow, however it never came. He opened his eyes and to

see the giant cat on his side in the snow with its eyes closed and claws retracted. "Ichigo! Are you ok?!" Rukia ran over to him breathing hard. "Rukia….what happened?" Rukia

starred back at him with confusion. "I'm not sure I think it pasted out." Ichigo looked blankly into her purple eyes before turning to look down at the creature. Blood poured from

the wound in its shoulder and Ichigo couldn't help but fell a little guilty and bad for it. Rukia helped Ichigo back onto his feet before bandaging the gash wounds in his chest. "You

are to reckless Ichigo. If you had missed that creature could've giving you the final blow." Ichigo's lips curved into an evil smirk at this comment. "Why? Where you worried about

me?" Rukia's pale face gained three shades of red at his comment and she punched him in the face before glaring off into another direction. "Idiot" she managed to speak out

before walking over to the bloody cat in the snow. "What do you suppose we do with it? We can't leave it here to die…" Ichigo walked over to where Rukia was standing and also

turned his gaze onto the cat like creature. "I don't know..." Rukia frowned and tried to come up with an idea when it hit her. "Let's take it back to your place Ichigo!"

* * *

**Wow! Rukia your so nice to take a giant bleeding cat back to Ichigo's place without second thought!! lol well theres chapter two for ya! Please tell me what you think, and I should **

**have the next chapter up in a few days. :D**


	4. Welcome home

**Ok, sorry that this chapter is so late. My Laptop completely crashed on me and it took 2 freaking weeks for it to be fixed,and the worst part is that I lost all of my word documents. So I had to redo the entire chapter. THANK GOD SCHOOL IS OVER lol, so yeah…anyways this is chapter 3 so please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ichigo's mouth gaped open when Rukia stated this idea…no, order. He stared at her for about five minutes thinking about how crazy she was being.

"There is no way in hell, that I'm taking that thing that is oozing blood, and is supposed to be in the zoo, back to my place!" Rukia didn't even hear him and was already trying to lift the

bloody cat up. "Hey Ichigo, put your body to good use and help me lift this cat."Ichigo blushed at the way she said that and he thought about ways to put his body to good use with Rukia

under him gro….Ichigo stopped his thoughts right there and gulped them down. After the perverted thought left his brain, he sighed and repeated himself, however before he could get

the last line in a snowball hit him square in the face. "Son of a bitch! What the hell Rukia?!" Rukia walked over to Ichigo and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to

her level. "Listen, if you do not help me take this kitty back to your place then so help me I will shove your face into a tree and light it on fire." Ichigo didn't dare fight back, for his life

depended on this decision, especially his shins. "Fine, but we can't just walk into my house with a giant bleeding cat; we have to find some place to hide it." Rukia knew Ichigo was right

and that bringing a giant cat into the clinic was probably a bad idea. She thought about it for a few more minutes before an idea struck her. "Hey Ichigo help me lift him up, I have an i

dea" Ichigo obeyed the she devil and lifted the giant cat over his shoulder.

* * *

As the two shiginami began to walk back, they had no idea that they were being watched the entire time.

"This isn't good, what are we going to do Duka?"

"You're going to keep quiet! We will have to see what they do with him.

This could throw our entire mission into jeopardy.

We will get him back somehow before **they** can."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had agreed to this stupid idea. Rukia had made him take a giant cat into his home then hide it. However Ichigo wasn't sure why Rukia had

decided that his closet would be the best place to hide it. Suddenly the closet door flung open and Rukia plopped down onto the floor with bags under her eyes. Ichigo wondered if she

had spent the last three hours in there with the giant cat healing it non-stop. He just couldn't understand why Rukia would be willing to help this creature that tried to attack/kill her back

at the park. "Rukia, why are you so attached to that creature?! You could've been killed today!" Rukia gave him a grimacing look before walking past him and sitting on his bed. With a l

oud sigh she threw off her shoes and leaned against the hard wall. "You know very well that I could've dealt with it myself, and how would you know that it tried to kill me? Maybe it was

just curious and you happened to startle it." Ichigo bit his lower lip at her statement, then thought about it for a few minutes until reality came snapping back at him when a text book

was sent flying at his head from Rukia. After Ichigo was sure that Rukia didn't have anything else to throw, he let his mind relax and leaned back on his chair. "Well still he's just a ca-.."

THUMP! Ichigo and Rukia stared wide eyed at each other, questioning the other about the noise before turning to face the bedroom closet. Ichigo walked towards his closet picking up a

baseball bat on the way. He tensed when he heard rustling from within it and prepared to hit the creature on the head if it dared jump out at him again. Slowly, he inched his hand to the

door's handle and ripped the closet door open, only to be meet with big gray eyes.

"SON OF A BITCH" Ichigo landed hard on the ground with the gigantic feline on top of him. The creature gave a low growl and pinned him down even harder, threatening to

unsheathe his claws and rake then over Ichigo's chest once more. Ichigo started to struggled with the huge cat on him and pushed with ever effort he had and flung the feline across the

room into his desk with a loud crack. "You bastard! We aren't going to hurt you!" Ichigo continued to shout at the creature, as Rukia tried to figure out what was going on in front of her.

She noticed something strange about the gigantic feline "It's almost as if he's listening to Ichigo….but…." Rukia was interrupted from her thought when something hit the floor. She

snapped back into reality and looked down to see what had happened. The cat had falling to the floor and was shaking badly. "SHIT!" Rukia ran past the startled shiginami and sat down

next to the creature. She slowly put a hand on its head causing its eyes to shot open and stare at her. The look it was giving her was so intense that she had close her eyes a few times

before re-opening them to only meet the eyes of the creature once more. It seemed like it was staring into her very soul, trying to figure out her true intentions and what she was

planning to do next. Suddenly it lifted its head and got up off the ground, causing Rukia to remove her hand from its head and scotch back a little bit, to give it room. It acknowledged her

act by gently sitting down next to her and curling its tail around its legs. The room was deathly quiet as no one spoke. Ichigo was trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Did

that thing just sit its ass down, right next to Rukia?!" Ichigo stared in disbelief at the feline. Ichigo then looked over to Rukia to see her reaction which ended up being the exact same

expression he was carrying in his very own face. Dumbfounded. Ichigo pointed his finger at the feline with one fast motion "What the hell are you doing?! You just tried to mangle me and

now you're just sitting there as comfortable as can be! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Rukia saw the giant cat clench its jaw barring its sharp white glistening teeth at Ichigo as he

continued insulting it. "It's like this cat understands what Ichigo is sawing to it." "ENOUGH!!!" Rukia flinched at the sudden voice that came from her side. And stared wide eyed when she

realized were it had come from. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't scream like a banshee Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**That sure shut him up didn't it? lol, well once again I'm sooooo , Let me stress that word, sorry about how late this was to be uploaded. I hope you guys can forgive me. The more ratings the better. :D**


	5. Ambush

**I'm on a roll!!! I have been typing non-stop in ICL for summer school so I think I'm just gonna give you guys the next chapter right now!! Enjoy!! :D**

* * *

Silence filled the room as both soul reapers averted their eyes over to the gigantic cat. Ichigo's mouth hung wide open as if his jaw had popped from its hinges. Rukia

was the first to break the awkward silence "My name is--" "Rukia Kuchiki, of the 13th court guard squads, I know who you are" The giant cat stood up on all fours and glared at Ichigo

with suspicion in his eyes. "And he is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper and stubborn jackass." Rukia couldn't help but try to hold back a giggle at this comment. Ichigo however did

not look as amused; in fact, it looked as if flames were coming from his eyes. "STUBBORN JACKASS HUH!? THAT IS COMING FROM A HUGE UGLY FUR BALL THAT IS A STALKER, AND CAN

TALK!!!!" The giant feline grinned with a glisten in its eye. Rukia noticed a vein emerging from its head as it tightened its jaw before lazily dropping back onto the floor. "You have no idea

who you're messing with Kurosaki." Ichigo snorted back a quick remark "I've heard that line before." Luckily the giant cat didn't hear his last comment before it jumped onto his bed and

looked out the window.

Rukia stared confusingly at the giant cat as it seemed to be looking for something. "What are you doing fur ball?" The feline turned its head in one swift movement to

face Ichigo head on. "Nothing of your concern soul reaper." Ichigo wasn't sure, but thought he could make out just a bit of hatred in the giant cat's words. The feline suddenly turned his

head back to the window, causing both soul reapers to flinch in surprise. "Miss Kuchiki, please come with me" Rukia blinked blankly at the giant cat's words before realizing what it had

said. "E-Excuse me?" The feline seemed to be losing its patients, "I said you will be coming back with me." Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia before the giant cat could even turn to face her,

"Sorry dip shit, but she's not going anywhere."

The feline looked at Ichigo with annoyance in its eyes. "I see….then you leave me with no choice." Ichigo immediately tensed as those words came out of its mouth, but before he could

do anything about it the giant cat had already grabbed Rukia with its long tail and crashed out the window with her on its back. "F-FUCK!" Ichigo cussed, as he jumped out and started to

pursue them.

* * *

"Boss! He's on the move and he has someone with him."

"What?! That damn bastard got reinforcements!!"

"What should we do?!"

"Get your fucking gun ready and follow me! It's time we killed this pest once and for all."

"Heh, you're finally gonna get the payback you deserve…"

* * *

Ichigo panted heavily as he ran after the huge cat. He was having a hard time catching up to the speed demon ahead of him. Hell he was even using shunpo and he still

couldn't catch up with it. "Maybe only cats can run this fast." Ichigo recalled Yoruichi being a cat so he had to figure that was it. Ichigo came back out his mind as he heard a loud roar and

a scream come from around the corner. "SHIT!" Ichigo ran as fast as he could and turned the corner from where he heard the calls of distress. What he saw next made his heart drop.

Four huge beings with giant cloths on had surrounded Rukia and the feline holding MK-47'S in their hands all pointed at the two. "RUKIA!!!" Ichigo screamed as he rushed to their aid. The

four giant beings all seemed to move out of the way as Ichigo ran past them. When he approached them he saw that the giant cat had taken three bullets to the stomach, another to the

back of its spin, and one through his right ear. Rukia was next to it trying to protect it from anymore attacks. "Rukia, what the hell happened?!?" Rukia removed her gaze off the beast

and turned to face Ichigo in a heartbeat. "Those things are what happened. They just suddenly appeared and began shooting at us with no warning." Ichigo nodded his head before

turning around to confront the giant beings. "What the hell do you think you're doing boy" one of them shouted as it took of the long robe like cloth it was wearing over its body. Ichigo

almost flinched when he saw its true appearance. It was a huge Crocodile with countless scars all over its body. However that wasn't what made Ichigo flinch. It was the fact that this

Crocodile was standing upright on its legs like a human being and holding the MK-47 right at him taunting his death.

"Hey boss, we got a hero here" the Crocodile spat out as it stared Ichigo down with its huge bloody red eyes. Another one of the four beings ripped off its cloth letting Ichigo

see what its true appearance was. It was a gigantic rhino with steel plates burned onto its skin. "I guess we don't need these damn robes anymore" It chuckled before nodded towards

the other two beings. And before he knew it all four of them had ripped off their robes to reveal their true appearances. The third being appeared to be some sort of hawk with black

wings and filled with orange feathers. And the final beast took the appearance of a wolf. It was the biggest among them all and seemed to be the leader of the group. It suddenly

laughed causing the ground under Ichigo's feet to shake. "What's the matter Goliath? Do those bullet wounds really hurt that bad??!? I recall you having almost been cut in half but you

still fought back with all your strength. So what makes this time different? Hmm???" The wolf began walking towards Ichigo. "It couldn't possibly be because of these soul reapers now

could it?" Ichigo kept his stance firm as the wolf came closer. "That's really pathetic Goliath. Azien is getting sick of your little tricks, so he kindly asked us to come here and kill you,

however here you are already half dead." The giant wolf suddenly pulled out a sharp dagger from his belt and began to charge at Ichigo with intense speed. "WELL NOW THANKS TO YOU

THESE TWO SOUL REAPERS ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT ALONG WITH YOU!!!" Ichigo blasted off the pavement and slammed full force into the gigantic wolf's dagger with Zangetsu. Ichigo

raised his head to meet the startled eyes of the four huge animals' leader. "YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PAST ME FIRST YOU UGLY FUR BALL!" The gigantic wolf roared in anger as it sent Ichigo

flying into a brick wall. "You soul reapers are so fucking annoying! You all seem to have the brains of 5 year olds thinking that you could ever defeat us higher beings, and you are no

exception soul reaper!" Ichigo stumbled on his feet after emerging from the rock rubble that was once a brick wall. His head was bleeding in a few spots causing him to have trouble

seeing due to the blood in his eyes. One of his arms had a severe gash cutting across it which was streaming tons of blood as well. Ichigo fixed his gaze on the wolf and slowly picked up

his sword. The wolf couldn't help but snarl barring his huge teeth at Ichigo as if warning him of what was to come. They stood there staring each other down before they both charged at

each other once more and collided with another thunderous clang.

* * *

"DUKA, GOLIATHS IN TROUBLE!!"

"FUCK, I KNOW DUMDASS! WHERE IS HE?!?!"

"…..TURN RIGHT UP HERE!"

"GOTCHA!"

"JUST A BIT LONGER GOLIATH. WE'LL BE THEN SOON!"

* * *

**So it turns out the giant cat isn't the bad guy! Yah! But Ichigo is in a real jam now with those huge animals . And who is Duka and the mysterious voice with him?? Well you will have to wait until next time!! Reviews are much appreciated! I will update as soon as possible! Bye for now.**

**~Pronzo**


	6. You're what now?

**Sorry for the late update guys, I was on vacation and now I'm at Band Camp from 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., so I haven't had that much time to write chapters. Any who, Thanks **

**much to those who took the time to review! :D I appreciate it lots! By the way Rukia, Ichigo, and everyone else's thought will not be in bold and will also be in italic like this **_"BLAH _

_BLAH BLAH"._

* * *

** The giant wolf snarled his teeth at Ichigo as they battled for dominance in the blade collision. A wicked smile was beginning to emerge on his face as he stared **

**down Ichigo with his dark green eyes. Ichigo knew he was losing against this bastard and that the giant creature couldn't wait to sink his teeth into his flesh to be able to listen to **

**the screams of his agony. Ichigo could see this in his eyes, and knew that this was getting serious. Ichigo quickly flash stepped back and watched the giant wolf stumble forward **

**from his sudden loss of balance, before standing up straight again and charging Ichigo once more. **

"**I guess I have no choice then." Ichigo slammed his feet into the ground and let the cloth around Zangetsu's hilt, slowly circle around his arm. "Bankai!"**

**

* * *

**

**"WHOA!! What is that Duka?!?"**

**"Are you serious, you have no idea what Bankai is, or are you messing with me again?!!?"**

**"……" The two beings watched from a tree branch as the fight unfolded below.**

* * *

** Ichigo shifted into a defensive stance as the wolf began to circle him.**

**The wolf leaned backwards and let out a wicked cackle that chilled him to the bone.**

"**That? That thing is your Bankai? It looks more like a tooth pick to me." Ichigo kept his scowl placed on his face unchanged by the mocking of his giant opponent. The wolf looked **

**at him with a mocking face then slowly began examining his own blade.**

"**I thought Shiginami's were cold-heartless killers… So can I ask you this…."**

"**Where's your killer instinct??"**

* * *

** Rukia kept her stance fierce as the giant animals stared down at her and her bleeding kidnapper. She eyed them with caution then noticed one coming towards her.**

"**STAY AWAY!" Rukia grabbed Sode Ni Shiroyuki and pointed it towards the one being that was slowly making its way toward her and Goliath. It was the rhino with the armor **

**burned into his skin. The rhino pointed a huge finger at Goliath and took another step forward,**

"**Listen soul reaper, you have no idea who he is, and better yet what he is" Rukia kept her stance firm and continued to stare down the rhino.**

"**You don't trust me huh? Heh your loss" The rhino lifted his hand and the ground started to rumble. The giant rhino's hand began to glow violet.**

"**Cargo muerte bisonte" Rukia knew she was in some deep shit.**

* * *

** Ichigo tensed at the formulary question he had been asked before in his long ago battle with his own hollow. He strained his eyes as he tried to keep his focus on the **

**wolf's position; however he was having trouble with the blood flowing down his face. The wolf let his face relax and looked seriously at Ichigo,**

"**What is your name soul reaper?" The giant wolf suddenly asked as he played with the tip of his dagger. Ichigo immediately straightened up and his usual scowl returned to its **

**usual ****place spot on his face.**

**"Kurosaki, Ichigo" as his name escaped his lips, the giant wolf flinched.**

** The wolf stared at him with confusion and shock on his face. His jaw almost looked as if it had broken from the rest of his skull. His dagger was even slowly falling to his side as **

**he continued to stare at Ichigo with confusion.**

"**You? You're the famous Kurosaki Ichigo? A weakling like you defeated Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?!"**

**Ichigo kept his stance firm and lifted his head high.**

"**Scared yet you giant freak?" the two stared at each other down with intensity in their eyes.**

"**Well then, Azien will be pleased to know that the so-called famous Kurosaki Ichigo will have been disposed of" The Wolf ripped his dagger up and charged at Ichigo at an intense **

**speed. Ichigo saw the hungry in the wolf's green eyes and used shunpo to try to escape but was grabbed by the leg before he could do anything about it.**

"**Gotcha!" The giant wolf roared then swung Ichigo around and slammed him into the ground with a cracking sound, causing Zangetsu to fly somewhere beyond his reach. Ichigo **

**coughed up blood as he struggled to control his breath. **

**"Damnit", Ichigo struggled to his feet and tried to regain his balance, but before he had time to react to it a kick came out of nowhere sending him flying upwards.**

**"I really am disappointed Kurosaki Ichigo!!! Here I thought I would get a great fight with you but instead here you are getting your ass handed to yah before I even get serious! **

**What a fucking weakling you are!" The giant wolf shot into the air and counter attacked Ichigo square flat in the face with his fist. Ichigo was sent flying into building below with a **

**huge crash.**

**"I grow tired of this battle time to finish this!" The giant wolf shot forward and crashed into the building that Ichigo smashed through. Moments later Ichigo was sent flying into the **

**air once more like a rag doll. The wolf reappeared above him and dropped kicked him hard on the spine sending Ichigo crashing to the ground with a monstrous boom.**

* * *

** Rukia waited for the dust to clear, due to the rhino's power, but what she saw made her eyes shot wide open. In front of her now where the Rhino used to be was a 20 foot **

**Bison. Its entire body was covered in yellow armor that reflected the sun's beams that could blind anything. Its arms clasped two huge axes in each that where the size of cars. **

**Rukia gazed at it with fear, **

"_There is no way I can defeat that thing while trying to protect Goliath!" _**Rukia watched helplessly as the giant bison raised both his axe's and gazed down at Rukia with his giant eyes.**

**"My name is Geniano and I shall be the one who sends you to your grave" Rukia watched as Geniano swung his axes down the cut through the air with ease. Rukia closed her eyes **

**awaiting the horrible pain that was sure to come any second, but it never came instead something wet sprayed onto her face. When she opened her eyes she saw blood all over **

**the ground including on her. She stared at the blood for only a few seconds before looking up. The Bison stood where he was seconds ago, only now he was baring a large gash **

**across his shoulder down to his hip. Rukia was too stunned to process what had just happened but was knocked out of her trance when something to her left moved. There **

**standing on all fours with blood dripping off his back, from his stomach and from his claws was Goliath himself with pure white eyes staring right at her with the need to kill **

**anything in his path. The giant Bison threw one of his axes down into the concrete road.**

**"Like I said Shiginami, you have no idea who or what Goliath is." The Bison began coughing up blood as he examined his wound.**

**"You surprised me Goliath, I thought you lost your powers after you betrayed Azien." Rukia listened carefully to the giant Bison. **

**"**_Goliath used to work for Azien?!" _**Rukia looked over at Goliath to see that his position hadn't changed. The giant Bison continued to talk to Goliath.**

**"I am a little confused though, why would you risk your tail for just one stupid insignificant soul reaper?" Goliath slowly raised his head to meet the eyes of the Bison.**

**"We Espíritu de los Animales have to protect our human partners." **

* * *

**Yeah!!! I finally posted this damn chapter. So it turns out that Goliath is Rukia's Spirit Animal, that was unexpected. But Ichigo is having his ass handed to him by Mr. Wolf dude **

**with a few on lookers watching his battle progress, Duka and who now lol, well you will have to wait and see. Yes I know it was a little short, but I am slowly making each **

**chapter longer. The next chapter will hopefully be longer than 2,500 words. The more Reviews I get the more influenced I will be and get off my tired/lazy ass to write the next **

**chapter.**

**Zanpaktou release description:**

"**Cargo muerte bisonte"- Charge Death Bison**

**Spanish Translation:**

**"espíritu de los animales"- Spirit Animals**


End file.
